rwby_oc_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sai "Shishizaru" Crescent
Character © The Wiki Meister/Co-Swagster Age: 17 __________ Weight: 135 Pounds, 60 KG __________________________ Height: 5'2", though he wears boots to make it so he doesn't appear as short. ______________________________________________ Hair color: Cyan ________________ Eye Color: Blue eye on the left, blackened red eye on the right. _____________________________________________ Weapon: Luna Vulnere. It's a sword he specifically custom-designed for killing, and he doesn't care much for what he kills, be it Grimm or Human. The sword has three different forms: 1. Basic sword. Is the main form that's used, and is the form that the sword MUST be in to change between the forms. 2. Longsword. It's meant to be a counter for close-range fighters, as his blade's reach becomes longer. 3. Hookshot. There is a wound-up metal cable inside the long, hollow hilt of his sword. It goes about 15 meters in length. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Semblance: His Semblance is one of changing form, though it is limited in what it can do. PROS: - He can change his physical form to appear as whoever he wants. - By either touching a person's skin or hair, he can disguise himself as that person. - His voice changes to sound the exact same as the person he's disguised as. CONS: - His disguise cannot cover his Aura. His Aura remains the same color no matter what disguise he has on. - The disguise is completely useless against Grimm, as Grimm can simply sense his Aura. - Though the Semblance changes his body to turn into anyone he wants, it's not perfect. There will be occasional errors. If he tried to disguise himself as Weiss, for example, he might forget about her scar. - Can only hold one disguise at a time, so Sai has pockets of different hair for multiple disguises. - The disguise takes a lot of effort to maintain, and so it is used up with his Aura in an hour or so. - He cannot fight AND maintain the disguise, so he typically wears a mask when doing work for the White Fang. That way, his identity remains hidden. ____________________________________________________________________________ Personality: Calm, cold, calculating at most times, though sometimes a little bloodthirsty. If Sai spots a Faunus that he finds adorable (usually spotting their ears) he'll invade their personal space and hug them because he finds them to be adorable. (His main weakness!!!) Because Sai is quite short, he finds himself hating anyone a centimeter taller, except for Faunus. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Story/Myth Counterpart: Sai alludes to Loki from Norse mythology. Because reasons. _____________________________________________________________________ Background: His right eye was gouged out in an accident as a kid. Because of his new appearance, no kid wanted to be with him and led to his being isolated. Sai found sympathy with Faunus, and then Sai was sick with how humans treated others as long as they appeared different, so he vowed to get revenge. Sai is now a mercenary with Team FVSA who makes his living working with anyone willing to pay to eliminate targets, especially people. He doesn't care what the target is (except cute Faunus, because he'd rather take them alive) and usually gets the job done. Sai has indirectly worked for the White Fang on a several occasions, mainly because of their new influx of money from being with Roman Torchwick and Cinder. He's never seen them, but he's only heard a few snippets of rumors from his coworkers and White Fang messengers. Sai loves to work on missions with his Faunus girlfriend, Fuchsia Kodaline. On one unique order, Sai was ordered to steal hair from a certain buried coffin in a graveyard. The date on the tombstone was about 100 years ago, for a teenager who had been killed by a Grimm in combat. Therefore, he could disguise himself as someone who wasn't recorded down in the citizen's database undetected. Sai has fought several other RWBY OC Teams, such as Team BAJE, Auburn Perrault, and others. But none of the Canon teams.Category:MaleCategory:RWBY OCCategory:Antagonist